great_teacher_onizuka_gtofandomcom-20200213-history
Lesson 116: Cuties, Crap, and the Secret Stash
" " is the one-hundred and sixteenth manga chapter in Tohru Fujisawa's Great Teacher Onizuka manga series. Summary A TV channel shows that the kidnapping case earlier in the day had been solved in a very short time. The TV then shows the real criminal being arrested, as the TV gives more detail about the criminal. The criminal is reported to mutter strange words ("I have done a very big mistake. Human Long Life") when he is arrested, and his motive is being investigated. Then the TV channel shows the victim; a 17-year old ugly high-school girl with a ridiculous name of Norika Fujiwara (Webmaster note: the real Norika Fujiwara is Miss Japan 1992, and she works as an actress and a model. She featured in the movie version of GTO), and she is flanked by her parents. Fujiwara thanked the swift action of the police when they saved her. She added that she couldn't imagine on what the kidnapper will do to her if the police force are late when rescuing her. She fears that the kidnapper may sexually abused her, and thanked everyone that her virginity is still intact. At the police station, the policemen on duty is watching Fujiwara's speech of thanks, as the complained that only the name is the same, but the face is way off the mark (webmaster note: I will definitely scan this one for you all). Meanwhile, some police officers are listening the ramblings of a man that claimed to be the owner of the Mercedes Benz. He explained that (Mayu) Wakui tells him that he didn't like his homeroom teacher, so they make a practical joke on (Eikichi) Onizuka by putting Ageha inside the boot. He then asked the angry policemen whether the joke is funny. Seeing their face, he started to ramble about how Japan's economy not being able to be revived because of some useless government workers. Meanwhile (Ryuji) Danma is listening to him from afar. Then Danma asked a policewoman whether he can bail Onizuka out, and she replied that he could. She asked him to follow her, and they started to walk past the rambling man. As they passed, Danma suddenly point to the TV, saying that Norika Fujiwara is on the TV. All heads turned to see the TV, and Danma takes the opportunity to sucker-punch the rambling man. He then walked away following the policewoman, as the policemen who are escorting the rambling man commented that they thinks that the girl named Norika must be beautiful, but it turned out that it wasn't the case. Only then they realized that the rambling man is now badly injured. As he approached the room Onizuka is in, Danma started to think that he knows that Onizuka must have been tricked when the car is given to him. He then hoped that Onizuka has learned something from the incident, and that from the future Onizuka will start to act proper as a teacher. But as he enters the room, he is greeted by the sight of Onizuka pigging out on a lot of foods. Seeing him, Onizuka greeted Danma, adding that he has been waiting for a very long time. Onizuka commented that being arrested sometimes is good, as he can eat for free. He then shows the food to a dismayed Danma, saying that all the foods are free. He described the foods as compensation from the police who had wrongly arrested him and also beats him after the arrest. Meanwhile, the policewoman is shocked to be given a hefty bill for the food. Onizuka the continued to talk, saying that for the last few days he is only eating instant noodles, and he is lacking in calcium now. He offered a bowl of rice to Danma, but Danma started to ask him to go out from the room. Onizuka protested, saying that a lot of food still remains, and Danma lashed at him. Outside the room, Danma tells Onizuka of not to try and take revenge of Wakui, because he is now a teacher. Onizuka ignored him as he continued eating. Danma added that as a teacher, Onizuka should stop being childish, or the society will alienate him. Suddenly, Onizuka smiles, and asked Danma whether he has become arrogant. Then Onizuka assures him, saying that he will not go and punch Wakui, because he knows that he is still a teacher. He then stands up and started to smoke, as he added that if he doesn't do anything either, his heart can't be calmed. Hearing him, Danma started to sigh, accusing him that Onizuka really wanted to take revenge on Wakui anyway, and wondered on how Onizuka will do it; either dragging across town or be hanged upside down. Onizuka denied his allegations, saying what he will do is just standard punishments, and Danma reiterated that his so-called 'standard punishment' really doesn't make sense. They then descended the stairs and Onizuka noticed the Mercedes Benz owner entering the toilet. He suddenly excuses himself, asking Danma to wait for him outside the police station. Danma is puzzled as he sees Onizuka holding a sock when he entered the toilet. Then he started to hear sound of person being beaten. The sound suddenly stopped, as Danma started to sweat. After that, he sees the toilet door's being opened, and Onizuka emerges, as he pulled the sock from his head. Onizuka apologized for making Danma to wait and descended the stairs as Danma can only stare at him. Meanwhile, the policemen are puzzled on why the owner takes so long to go to the toilet. They then goes up to the toilet just to see the owner was very badly beaten; a toilet brush in his mouth and his hands is holding a pot full with used tampons, as he sits inside a cubicle. The police station is in an uproar, as Danma commented that sooner or later, Onizuka would be arrested. Onizuka countered, saying that he is wearing sock as mask that time. In the next scene, Onizuka is back at his penthouse soaking himself in his kiddy pool as he thinks on the way he can use to take revenge on Wakui. Then, he is shown sitting like a beggar at the school hallway, with the passing students looking at him suspiciously, as he think that he can't use the 'standard punishment' because he is the grandchild of (Ryoko) Sakurai. Furthermore, Wakui seems to be admired by a lot of girls, so if he harmed Wakui directly, he will not be high on the list of the female students 'one-night stand' list. Yet in another scene, he is shown being lectured by (Hiroshi) Uchiyamada for skipping his class to go driving sightseeing. Onizuka ignored him, as he still searching for ideas of revenge. He silently vowed that he would not simply sulk away, because it will shame him further. He scratched his butt, ignoring Uchiyamada who are still screaming at him. Suddenly, he gets an idea, to ask (Yoshito) Kikuchi to alter Wakui's final exam marks, and he started to squat, shocking Uchiyamada. He then dismissed the idea, as nobody in middle school will be asked to repeat one school year just because they failed the final exam. Uchiyamada started to move behind Onizuka, as Onizuka started to think of other stupid ideas, such as shitting on Wakui's shoes, but dismissed the idea again as it is too vulgar. Onizuka is trying to find ideas when suddenly Uchiyamada removed the earplugs from Onizuka's ears and screamed at him. Onizuka becomes angry, and he shoved his fingers inside Uchiyamada's nostrils. He lashed at Uchiyamada for being very noisy when he is thinking about important things. Then he added that if Uchiyamada keeps his mouth shut, nobody would assume that he is a mute. Uchiyamada is very angry as Onizuka realized on what he has done. He then removed his fingers as Uchiyamada asked the rest of the teachers whether they have seen the violent acts Onizuka had committed. Onizuka started to deny his accusations, saying that he only wants to clean Uchiyamada's nose, and he rubbed his fingers on Uchiyamada's clothes. Uchiyamada accused him of lying, and lashed at him for cleaning his fingers with Uchiyamada's clothes. In the next scene, Onizuka is on the 4th class, as the students are watching videos of (Nagisa) Nagase teaching social studies. As usual, the blackboard is filled with the description of Nagase' attractiveness. Onizuka himself is thinking that he had made Uchiyamada angry again, thus the chances of him getting bonus at the end of the year is nil, making his chances to make a pre-order of a Playstation2 console very scarce. He started to blame Wakui for all the problems he faced now. Suddenly (Urumi) Kanzaki greeted her, and she smiles. She commented that she has heard that Wakui has tricked Onizuka. Onizuka started to fake a laugh, and denies her allegation. He added that he actually knows the whole plot, and he just wanted to play along. He asked whether Kanzaki is trying to find ways to make fun of him. Kanzaki then accused him of trying to be arrogant, and Onizuka replied that he didn't. Kanzaki then asked whether he needs her help to take revenge on Wakui. She added that she knows that Onizuka really wanted to take revenge on him by looking at his face. Onizuka denies her again, saying that as a teacher, he will not do such things, and again starting to fake a laugh. Hearing him, Kanzaki replied that he must be extra careful, because she hears that Wakui wanted to use the 'cute girl' tactic on Onizuka next. Onizuka is puzzled about the 'cute girl' tactic, and Kanzaki sensually reiterated her point earlier, adding that Onizuka have to be extra careful when he is around girls. She smiles as her cleavage can be clearly seen by Onizuka. Onizuka is silent as he blushes, and he wondered if Kanzaki ever thinks that she herself is a girl, and that whether she intentionally shows her cleavage to him. Back to the penthouse, Onizuka is playing a Playstation game as he muttered to himself that he would never get scared with the so-called 'cute girl' tactic. He added that he would not be cheated that easily. Next, he lashed Kanzaki for being so arrogant with her high IQ, and planned for Kanzaki to take a law examination paper by herself. Suddenly he hears a sound, and he turned to see Ageha entering his penthouse. He is shocked as Ageha is sitting on a sofa. Onizuka lashed at her for daring to come to his penthouse after what have happened yesterday. By then, he started to notice her large breasts, and as if in cue, she explained that she wears cup E bra. Onizuka is shocked to hear her, saying that her breasts surely is large. Suddenly he snapped back to reality, saying that she must have come to his penthouse for something, adding that she must be the bait for Wakui's 'cute girl' tactic. He warned Ageha not to repeat similar things as of yesterday, because he will make her pay for it. Suddenly Ageha interjected, saying that she only comes to apologize to Onizuka about the yesterday's case, shocking him. Onizuka started to be confused, as Ageha started to make sexy poses while commenting that his sofa is soft. Onizuka started to wonder on what the girl with cup-E bra wanted to do.... References *https://www.miyabiaizawa.com/manga/1.php Category:Manga Chapters